


Obligatory Sickfic

by WhoopsImASinner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Caring, Comfort Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Hurt/Comfort, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sign Language, harry and louis sign to each other because harrys on vocal rest, its tagged explicit but the scene with the handjob is pretty not explicit in actuality, louis dotes on harry because hes ridiculously in love, thats pretty much all this fic is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopsImASinner/pseuds/WhoopsImASinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets off stage after the Live Lounge and is more than a little upset about how sick he is. Louis takes it upon himself to get his boy home and cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obligatory Sickfic

**Author's Note:**

> Based on: Okay but imagine Harry going over to Louis right after they get off stage from the performance, and Louis takes one look and knows that Harry’s tearing himself up inside because he’s sick, and so he reaches out and pulls him into a hug and Harry folds himself down extra small, clings onto Louis like a lifelong, all while Louis’ whispering “Babe you did great, you were amazing, shh, we’ll get you home.” And after a few seconds Harry pulls back and knocks his forehead against Louis’, eyes closed, and Louis let’s go but still holds on gently, “Gotta take a photo or two now, love,” he says, and Harry nods, takes a breath, let’s the Public Harry mask slide back in place.
> 
> And after the photos Louis whisks them away, and in the car back to their place he pulls Harry in so that he’s cuddled up against Louis’ side, and he runs his fingers through Harry’s hair and tells him quietly about just how well he did today. When they get home he runs him a bath, and together they get in and Harry is finally able to relax. He goes for a nap afterwards and when he wakes up it’s to Louis carefully bringing a tray of soup in for him, curling up against his side while he eats.
> 
> And when he falls asleep again it’s to Louis rubbing his hand in broad strokes across Harry’s chest, while he spoons him, absent-mindedly humming FourFiveSeconds under his breath. Harry’s last thought before nodding off is that he wishes he had the energy to hum along.
> 
> Not beta'd.

As soon as they were behind stage Louis saw Harry deflate. Already, he could tell, he was tearing into himself about the performance, over analyzing the points where his voice failed. Louis wanted to grab hold of a member of management and shake them, wanted to point to his boy and ask them if they wanted him to crash, because that’s where this was headed. An irrational part of his brain argued that they should have postponed the Live Lounge, should have held off til Harry was 100 percent, because he deserved better than this. Louis knew that wasn’t possible, which is why he had kept his mouth shut when the team had given Harry a once over and ordered complete vocal rest until performances. He knew it was the best they could do, but it didn’t make it any easier to watch.

Now, he made his way over to his boy. “Harry,” he said, wrapping his arms around him from behind, “Harry, you did fine.” He felt more than saw Harry sag against him, his head tucked down. “Seriously, they loved you out there.”

Harry turned around, chewing at his lip. Louis could see the way his face had gone all blotchy, like it always did when he was trying not to cry. Harry’s eyebrows were drawn tight together, his mouth turned down. Louis rested a hand on the back of his neck, bumping their heads together. “You were amazing, babe.”

Harry opened his mouth to say something, then clicked it shut, swallowing hard and blinking rapidly. Louis reached up and caught the tear at the corner of his eye with his thumb, “None of that, no fretting for you,” he said, his voice still soft. “Just have a few photos to take and then we can get out of here.”

Harry nodded, stepping back and rubbing at his eyes. He gestured with his hand to Louis - lead the way.

When they reached the rest of the group for their photo Liam caught his eye. He tilted his head toward Harry, a silent question: he okay? Louis stuck close to the boy in question, and gave Liam a small shake of his head. “Right,” Liam said, voice carrying through the group, “I hate to cut this short but I actually have a meal with my mom soon. Do you think we could get the photos done quickly?” Louis felt some relief course through him, glad that he didn’t have to be the one to tell everyone to hurry it along. Liam always had a manner of doing it that made people jump to their feet, eager to please. When Louis tried he usually rolling eyes and “diva” muttered under people’s breath. He shot Liam a grateful smile as the photographers jumped into action.

Even though it only took fifteen minutes or so, Louis could feel his patience getting used up with each passing second. Harry was sick, and they had a whole day of promo tomorrow. Louis needed to get him home, needed to get him to relax, how could no one understand that? The moment Cal said, “Okay, I think that’s all we need,” Louis was moving.

“Come on babe,” he said, guiding Harry with a hand to his lower back, “Let’s get home.”

He grabbed Harry’s jacket from the dressing room, and was helping him into it when one of the stylists called out to him. “Wait,” she said, “We have paparazzi outside, the jacket doesn’t match his shirt. Can he put it on once he gets in the car?”

Louis turned slowly, his shoulders stiff. “Are you fucking joking with me right now?” He asked, incredulous. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Niall make his patented oh-shit-Louis’-pissed face.

Liam stepped forward, putting a hand on Louis’ chest. “Louis calm down, it’s fine, he can wear the jacket.” He turned to the stylist. “He’ll wear the jacket,” he repeated.

The stylist began to object, “But-”

Louis opened his mouth, fully prepared to blow up. “I’m not feeling very well, and I’d like to wear the jacket,” Harry said quietly, his voice hardly a croak.

Louis turned to him, and god, he did look pitiful. He had dropped the Harry Styles™ mask, leaving him looking absolutely dreadful. He sent the stylist a glare, and she wilted a bit. “Okay,” she said quickly, the fight drained out of her.

* * *

As soon as the car’s doors were closed Louis pulled Harry against to his side. He hated that he couldn’t have walked with him to the vehicle himself, being forced to march single file and spaced out over a few minutes instead. Whenever he bitched about the closeting to Niall these were the things he brought up - it wasn’t just not being able to kiss Harry in public, or hold his hand, or talk about him in interview, it was the little tiny things that everyone else took for granted. Not being able to hang out together alone if there were cameras, not being allowed to be seen travelling together. He knew the restrictions were getting less and less, and he was immensely grateful, but it didn’t stop him from being prickly on days like today.

At least they were able to ride in the same car now, so long as the public remained unaware. Small victories, he thought bitterly.

He ran his hand through Harry’s hair as the younger boy leaned against him, massaging his way down to the base of his scalp. “How you holding up, love?” He felt more than saw Harry open his mouth to speak. “No, don’t speak, you’re on vocal rest.”

Harry huffed a little at that, shifting his body so that Louis could easily see his hands and signing out, “I’m aware. I’m doing okay, want to be home.”

Louis pushed Harry’s head down a little to press a kiss to his temple. “Soon.” He paused, hand still idly working Harry’s curls. “You really did do amazing up there today. I’m so proud of you. The fans will love it.”

Harry sniffled, moving his hands again rapidly. “Its the worst timing for a cold. What if it gets worse? We have more performances tomorrow.” His shoulders shook a little, and he reached up to wipe at his face agitatedly. Louis caught his hand.

“It’s not going to get worse,” he said, “We’re going to go home, and I’m going to run you a bath, and then you’re going to eat dinner and go to sleep, and when we wake up tomorrow you’ll be feeling much, much better.”

Harry burrowed his face a bit deeper into the joint between Louis’ neck and shoulder, huffing out a breath of air. Louis pulled back, turning so that he could look down and meet Harry’s eyes. “Hey, do you believe me?” he asked.

Harry held his gaze for a bit before he shrugged, swallowing and blinking rapidly before looking away. Louis sighed, moving back in again. “It’ll be alright Haz,” he said softly.

* * *

When they pulled up to their house Harry was dozing, leant against Louis’ chest. Louis gently nudges him. “We’re here.” Harry blinked sleepily, sitting up and stretching.

Louis thanked the driver and got out of the car, holding out his hand to help Harry out. They quickly made their way inside, and as soon as the door shut Louis saw some of the tension ebb out of Harry. They were home. He locked the door, then came up behind Harry and eased him out of his coat. They walked up to the bathroom together, a peaceful silence hanging between them. Louis ran the bath while Harry sat on the edge of the tub, slowly pulling his clothes off. Louis rummaged through their cupboards, pulling out Harry’s favorite bath oil.

“Not going to be able to smell it anyway,” he heard the little robot voice from the phone say. He looked over to see Harry fully undressed, phone in hand, pouting.

Louis walked over with the bottle. “Yes you will, because tomorrow you’re going to wake up congestion free, and your skin will smell lovely. You’ll see,” he said, determined.

Harry rolled his eyes, not coming out of his sulk that easily. Louis poured a small bit of oil in the bath, before stepping in. The temperature was too hot for his liking, making him want to jump right back out, but he knew that Harry loved his baths to be boiling. He sat down, ignoring the sting. “Come on then,” he said, grabbing Harry’s hand to guide him in. He pulled the younger boy against him, so that he was leaning back on Louis’ chest. “Want me to massage your back now, or later?”

Harry snuggled in a little closer, “Later,” he croaked, letting his eyes fall shut.

Louis grabbed the cup they kept by tub, using it to scoop water up and pour it over Harry’s head. He pressed a hand to his forehead to make sure it didn’t go down his face and into his eyes. They sat like that for a while, Louis absent mindedly playing with Harry’s hair, feeling him relax. Eventually Louis picked up shampoo and began to work it into Harry’s curls, gently massaging his scalp. Harry arched up a little into the touch. After Louis rinsed his hair out and conditioned it he picked up a cloth, and began running long strokes all over Harry’s body. Harry made a soft noise, leaning back even more, so that his head rested on Louis’ shoulder.

Louis worked his way down Harry's body, reaching his groin. He could feel that Harry was half-hard, but Harry pushed his hand away. “Too much work,” he signed.

Louis pressed a kiss to the side of his head, “Why don’t you let me take care of it then?” He said, moving his hand back in place. “I hear orgasms are great for sick people.” He had heard this, from Harry in fact, about three weeks ago when he read an article about it on Facebook. Harry spread his legs out a bit more, giving Louis a vague gesture that seemed to convey “go for it.”

Louis pressed another kiss to the side of Harry’s head, then hunched his shoulders to get his lips on his neck, suck and biting there. Slowly, he began to pull at Harry’s cock, running his fingers lightly up and down the shaft. His other hand crept up to Harry’s left nipple, and when he pressed his nail against it Harry shuddered, firming up a bit in Louis’ hand.

Louis let up on Harry’s neck, satisfied with the bruise blossoming there. “There you go, babe, you’re doing so good for me.” Harry was now fully hard, shifting slightly every few seconds. Louis began to stroke him properly, slow going down, then quick up, with his thumb slipping over Harry’s head every few seconds. It had been a while since he got Harry off from just a handjob, but he knew exactly how to do it. He let go of Harry’s nipple with his other hand, trailing it down to fondle his balls instead.

Harry let out a long breath, and Louis could tell he was struggling not to groan. “Shh, Haz,” he said, voice soft. “Don’t want to strain your voice.” Harry rolled his head to the side, biting his lip, his hips thrusting up to match Louis’ strokes. Despite his previous claims that he didn’t want to have to work, one of his hands crept up to his nipples to resume where Louis left off. The other fell to the inside of his thigh, and he spread his legs a bit wider to accommodate it.

“Look at you,” Louis murmured. “So eager for it.” Harry’s abs were starting to jump a bit where Louis’ forearms rested against them. “That’s it babe, that’s it, just let it go.” He punctuated his last remark by pressing his index finger up behind Harry’s balls. With that, Harry thrust particularly hard and came, his mouth dropping open and face going slack. Louis held him through it, careful not to stroke him because of how over sensitive he always got.

Harry slumped back against him, his breathing slowly becoming even again. Louis let him rest there for a few seconds. “Okay,” he said, lightly pushing Harry forward. “Let’s get out of the spunk water.” Harry climbed to his feet somewhat unsteadily, and Louis got them both out of the tub. He picked up two towels from their warming rack, handing one to Harry to put his hair up, and using the other to rub the boy down, before wrapping it around his waist. Then he grabbed himself one, drying off quickly.

“You wanna watch TV, or lie down?” He asked.

“Definitely need a nap after that,” Harry signed, with a tired grin. Louis couldn’t help but smile back, glad that Harry seemed to be in a bit better spirits now then when they left the studio.

“Alright, you go have a lie down, I’ll wake you up in a bit.” 

* * *

A few hours later Louis attempted to slip quietly into their room. The word attempted was used here, because in actuality he stumbled a bit when opening the door with his hip, and then had to step down awkwardly so as to maintain his balance and not drop Harry’s soup, which caused him to stub his toe and let out a loud, “Fucking hell.” Harry opened his eyes blearily.

“Hey, sorry, didn’t mean to wake you like that,” he said, coming over to sit on the bed. Harry pushed himself up so that he was leaning against the headboard. “Made you some soup.”

“Tell me it’s your mom’s chicken noodle recipe,” he signed.

Louis smiled, his eyes going all soft and crinkly. “Of course.”

Harry smiled back, giving Louis the crooked thumbs up, their sign for “I love you.” He took the soup out of Louis’ hands, inhaling deeply.

“Oh,” Louis said, “Are you less stuffed up now?”

Harry nodded as he dug into the soup. Louis curled up against his side, using one hand play with his hair and the other to send a few emails on his phone. “You’ll be back to normal in no time.” He looked over as Harry finished, and held out his hand to take the bowl, leaning away to set it down on the side table. “Come on then,” he said, shifting lower down on the bed, so that they were lying down. “Give us a cuddle.”

Harry smiled, laying across Louis’ side so that his head rested on the boy’s chest. Louis brought his hand up and rubbed his back. He sniffled a little, and Louis’ looked down to see a few tears slip out. “Are you crying again?” he teased, his voice soft and fond.

Harry lifted his hand, lazily signed, “Happy tears.” He looked up at Louis and croaked, “You’re too good to me.”

Louis squeezed him tighter. “I’ll have you know that I only pamper you so that you are forced to be just as nice to me when I’m sick. It has absolutely nothing to do with me being good.” Harry grinned, arching an eyebrow at him. “It’s quite nefarious, really,” Louis added.

Harry hummed, then signed, “Maybe I should be sick more often. I like your nefarious ways.”

Louis chuckled. “I think I’d miss your voice too much for that, Haz,” he said simply.

Harry nosed at his chest, getting comfortable. “Sing me to sleep?” he signed.

Louis pressed a kiss to the top of his head, and heaved an exaggerated sigh, "If I _have_ to."

_“If I could fly, I’d be coming right back home to you…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on tumblr - [jawsforlife](http://www.jawsforlife.tumblr.com)


End file.
